Runner's Alley
Runner's Alley is the fifth level in Orcs Must Die!. The Elven Archer guardian is granted in this level. The Kobold Runners are introduced as a new enemy. Stage Description A long three-square wide path turns to a corner and continues towards the rift. There's a Door at the start of the path and another one midway through, right at the corner. Two bridges hang overhead the main path, before and after the corner. A Paladin awaits you towards the rift. Mob Waves (War Mage) Enemies Encountered: Orc Warriors, Crossbow Orcs, Kobold Runners 1. A''': Kobold Runners, Orc Warriors 2. '''A: Crossbow Orcs, Orc Warriors 3. B''': Orc Warriors, Kobold Runners Go Break 4. '''A: Orc Warriors, Kobold Runners, Orc Warriors; B''' Crossbow Orcs, Orc Warriors x2 5. '''A: Kobold Runners, Crossbow Orcs & Orc Warriors, Crossbow Orcs 6. B''': Kobold Runners, Orc Warriors, Crossbow Orcs; '''A: Orc Warriors x2, Kobold Runners Walkthrough (War Mage) Pick Crossbow, Wind Belt, Blade Staff, Floor Spikes, Tar Traps, Arrow Walls and Archer Guardians. This is the map that'll teach you how to work corners. Right before the bend, place three spike traps followed by three tar traps. As you get more money, place three arrow walls facing the main path before the corner. Kobold Runners often run faster than floor spikes can trigger, so concentrate on those tar traps to give you some breathing room. Then again, kobolds die in a single hit without even needing a targeted headshot. Before the third wave, face the mid gate and place two spike traps in the alcove and three tar traps in the path of your lowest arrow wall. This should give you all the space necessary to properly shoot the speedy lil' critters. Post-break is easy. Place all the archers you can on the second bridge (the one past the corner) and fill the corner spot with floor spikes, adding two more floor spikes next to the mid gate. Add more archers one square past the last row of tar traps. Use the Wind Belt on any orc meleeing with an archer, hopefully into a spike trap. Mob Waves (Nightmare) Enemies Encountered: Orc Warriors, Crossbow Orcs, Shield Orcs, Kobold Runners and Ogres 1. A''': Kobold Runners, Shield Orcs & Orc Warriors 2. '''A: Shield Orcs & Warrior Orcs and Crossbow Orcs, Kobold Runners, Shield Orcs & Warrior Orcs 3. A''': Kobold Runners, Ogre; '''B: Shield Orcs & Warrior Orcs 4. B''': Crossbow Orcs, Shield Orcs & Warrior Orcs; '''A: Kobold Runners, Shield Orcs & Warrior Orcs 5. Both: Kobold Runners; A''': Crossbow Orcs & Shield Orcs & Orc Warriors 6. '''B: Kobold Runners, Crossbow Orcs & Shield Orcs & Orc Warriors; A: Kobold Runners & Shield Orcs & Orc Warriors Walkthrough (Nightmare) Pick Crossbow, Wind Belt, Ice Amulet, Lightning Ring, Barricade, Brimstone, Tar Trap, Grinder, Archer Guardians and Coin Forge Possibly the easiest nightmare level. Place a coin forge in the corner, three Brimstones in front of that and pick the Death Augmentator upgrade off the Steel Weaver's tree. Lightning storms over the coin forge and wind blasts to push back wayward mobs will net you all the coins necessary. Add two brimstones in the alcove off the mid gate and place two barricades, a tar trap and a grinder past the coin forge as insurrance. When you have the time (usually after wave three) run up and put archers on the second bridge. Put more archers past the barricade. Place a second grinder besides the first one. In fact, that "second" grinder might as well be your first because its kills would be in the area of the coin forge. You'll probably be able to put a second coin forge in front of the first one with it's row of brimstones in front; but loads of archers and the Burning Pitch upgrade is more important. Soundtrack Setting Up: Apocalypstick Battle Track: Bar Fight Category:Orcs Must Die!